Parce que je ne vis que pour toi
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Un cauchemar, si criant de vérité. Et si quelqu'un arrivait un jour à les séparer ?... Non, ce n'était pas possible. N'est-ce pas ?... HikaruXKaoru, Yaoi, léger Twincest.


Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Nouveau fandom mais histoire ancienne: je l'ai écrite il y a exactement un an pour l'anniversaire de ma chère **Épinespourpres** (enfin, plus ou moins exactement hein). Je l'a met enfin en ligne pour vos petits n'yeux ébahis en espérant que cela vous plaise ^^

**Attention**, cette histoire traite de l'homosexualité et plus encore de l'inceste entre deux jumeaux, vous voilà averti !

Disclaimer: Le manga appartient corps et âmes à **Bisco Hatori**, mais on a le droit d'aimer les jumeaux, non ? ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

Parce que je ne vis que pour toi...

Il y avait eu une bulle. Une seule et unique bulle qui avait englobé ses deux êtres depuis bien longtemps. Une bulle qui avait grandi avec eux, sans jamais se fissurer, les isolant complètement du monde extérieur. Cette bulle leur appartenait, créait cette atmosphère intime dans laquelle ils vivaient tous les deux en parfaite harmonie.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils vivaient ainsi. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, toujours ensemble. De vrais jumeaux, semblables en toute circonstance, identique dans leur geste et leurs paroles. On prononçait rarement le nom de l'un sans que celui de l'autre ne vienne ensuite. On était de toute façon totalement incapable de les différencier. Que ce soit leur famille, leurs camarades de classe ou même les autres hôtes. Enfin, ça, c'était avant...

Maintenant, il y avait Haruhi. Elle qui était si différente des autres que tout le monde s'était vite attaché à elle. Même eux en vérité, bien qu'ils pensaient à elle comme à un nouveau jouet. Elle qui savait d'instinct qui était qui. Comme si la bulle de leur monde n'avait jamais été en place, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours mêlés aux autres. Et ça avait empiré...

Il avait vu son double s'éloigner, leurs gestes se désynchroniser, leurs âmes se différencier. Pour la première fois, ils n'avaient pas été d'accord, on avait mis en avant que leur caractère étaient différent. Ils s'étaient séparés, chacun de leur côté. Se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre. Faire d'autres activités. Ne plus être un. Devenir deux.

Il s'en était rendu compte au bout d'un moment. Qu'ils s'éloignaient. Que leur bulle s'était brisée. Leur monde avait disparu. Les voilà mêlé aux autres. Pensant différemment, agissant différemment, aimant différemment. Plus une seule âme dans deux corps. Justes deux êtres comme les autres. Normaux, sans cette proximité qui les dérangeait parfois. Étaient-ils donc mieux séparés ? Ouvert aux autres, souriant alors qu'on pouvait les distinguer désormais dans leur façon de faire...

Ne l'avait-il jamais voulu ? N'avaient ils jamais souhaité qu'on sache qui est qui ? N'était-ce pas le véritable but de leur jeu ? "_Qui est Hikaru ?_"... Comme un appel à l'aide, comme s'ils avaient criés pour qu'on les entende...

Mais est-ce qu'ils voulaient cette séparation ?

- Hikaru !

Il sentait le poids de son frère contre son dos mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il était capable de discerner. Il faisait noir autour de lui. Heureusement, ses sens lui revinrent petit à petit, lui permettant de reconnaître la chambre qu'il partageait avec son reflet depuis quelques temps déjà. Kaoru était assis derrière lui, le secouant légèrement. Quand s'était-il endormit ?

- Hikaru ?!

- Ça va...

Sa voix tremblait, il en avait bien conscience. Il remarqua également que sa respiration était haletante, ses muscles tendus. Un mauvais rêve sûrement, bien qu'il ne s'en rappelât plus...

Il s'assit à son tour, se forçant à prendre une longue inspiration pour se détendre. Une faible lumière s'alluma derrière lui. La lampe de chevet mit en marche par son jumeau qui revient bien vite près de lui, l'observant avec inquiétude.

- Ça va, répéta-t-il d'un ton un peu plus assuré.

Il se souvenait d'une impression de vide qui avait envahi son corps, suivit d'une douleur intense. De quoi avait-il donc rêvé ? Il s'appuya contre son frère qui se hâta de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer un peu plus. Il respirait plus librement, le manque qu'il avait ressenti s'atténuant doucement.

- Ce... C'était juste un cauchemar...

Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'en faire. Autant il pouvait pas mal bouger au point de faire tomber son double du lit, autant il n'avait jamais eu de soucis en dormant. Il sentit les doigts de Kaoru se poser avec douceur sur son visage. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes...

- Tu pleures...

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi... Avoua-t-il.

Il appréciait toujours autant les contacts aussi rapprochés avec lui, même plus depuis peu de temps... Il ferma les yeux pour profiter un peu plus de sa présence, respirant calmement désormais, l'odeur de son jumeau le détendant. La chaleur du corps de l'autre se transmettait lentement au sien, réchauffant son cœur qui lui semblait gelé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé...

- De quoi as-tu donc rêvé ? Demanda doucement Kaoru.

- Je ne sais plus...

C'était à moitié vrai seulement. Ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, il savait de quoi ça venait. Il se doutait donc de ce dont il avait bien pu imaginer dans les limbes du sommeil pour le mettre dans cet état. Mais il avait une certaine réserve à prononcer ses mots. Comme si cela pouvait l'éloigner de son frère. C'était bien sur idiot, mais les pires craintes le sont certainement toutes un peu. Cependant, son reflet n'était pas dupe, même s'il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il finit donc par reprendre:

- Je crois que nous nous séparions...

Les mains de celui qui était l'autre moitié de son âme se crispèrent légèrement dans son dos. Savait-il déjà quels mots allaient arriver ? Sûrement, ce n'était malheureusement pas difficile à savoir. C'était peut-être bien la seule chose dont il pourrait avoir peur...

- Qu'il fallait que nous ayons notre propre vie, que nous allions chacun de notre côté...

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau. Tout sauf perdre son frère. Tout sauf se retrouver loin de Kaoru. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne l'avait pas supporté quand il avait compris que Haruhi les briserait. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait mis autant d'énergie à faire revenir le Prince. Pour cela qu'il avait hésité quand ce dernier leur avait demandé de faire partit du club l'année suivante. Tout plutôt que de ne plus avoir son autre à ses côtés. Tout plutôt qu'être seul...

- Hikaru...

Il ne sentait plus la présence de ses mains sur sa peau. Il l'avait lâché, sans pour autant que lui-même ne se résout à quitter son cou pour le regarder. Les doigts du rouquin se posèrent sur ses joues, lui firent lentement relever la tête, puis qu'il puisse enfouir son regard dans le sien.

Il n'y avait pas de lassitude dans ses yeux. Certes, il se répétait, et il le ferait sûrement encore souvent. Mais il ne se lasserait jamais de le rassurer. Il continuerait, encore et encore, jusqu'à retrouver ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

Parce que lui non plus ne vivrait pas sans lui.

- Je t'aime Hikaru...

Des mots doux, légers, aussi fins que la caresse fugace d'un voile sur une peau dénudé. Le battement d'un cœur qui se faisait plus rapide, plus assuré. La chaleur de deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. La tristesse qui disparaît alors que le doute s'éloigne.

Un baiser._ Interdit_. Si bon. _Incestueux_. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient. _Ils n'en avaient pas le droit_. Parce que rien ne pourrait les séparer. _Cet amour maudit._

Et alors que Hikaru approfondissait le baiser offert par son frère pour aller goûter à une langue coquine, les corps des deux jeunes hommes s'épousèrent brièvement. Un bref instant qui permit à leurs poitrines d'entrer en contact, à leurs cœurs de se retrouver.

Pour résonner ensemble, totalement identique.

Parce qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un après tout...

_Le reste de la nuit nous est inconnu. Mais vu certains bruits qui, indiscrets, s'échappèrent dans le couloir, la suite, nous nous en doutons bien..._

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
